CJ's Young Responsibility
by Drayona
Summary: One  day  when  CJ's  parents  are  at  work  at  night,him andd his cousins decide to  play  Spin the Bottle/Truth  or  Dare.When CJ spins the bottle and it lands on Justin,Rose tells CJ that he has to do a Dare. What could go wrong? EVERYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Main Characters of Harry Potter Crossover:

Harry Potter-Malfoy

Draco Potter-Malfoy

Drayona Potter-Malfoy (I own this one)

Main Characters of Smallville Crossover:

Clark Kent

Lois Lane-Kent

CJ Kent ( I own this one)

Rose Queen ( I own this one)

Justin Queen ( I own this one)

Chloe Queen

Oliver Queen

TITLE: CJ's Young Responsibility

Summary: One day when CJ's parents are at work at night, him and his cousins decide to play Spin the Bottle / Truth or Dare. When CJ spins the bottle and it lands on Justin, Rose tells CJ that he has to do a Dare .She tells him the most intimate dare, but with a catch , at first they both chicken out, but agree anyways, besides what's the worst that could happen, right? Wrong , what he doesn't know is that one dare could change his and his cousin's life forever

OK LETS BEGIN THE STORY!

**The Kents, Justin and Rose are at the Kent's house. **

"No! CJ. Lois says." "Come on mom, please." CJ begs his mom not to have his aunt baby-sit him and his cousins, while his parents have to work late. "Alright, if you can convince your dad to agree, I guess you can, but only if you can get him to agree." Lois says to CJ. "yes! Ok mom" CJ says to his mom. CJ goes and asks his dad. "Dad, please were 16 were not kids anymore and we won't destroy the house, besides its only for a couple of hours, besides mom said she'll agree if you will, please dad." CJ says to his dad. His dad signs, "Ok fine.." his dad says to him. "Yes!" CJ says.…."But if this house is destroyed you will be grounded for 6 months and will be paying for the repair." his dad tells him. "yes, sir." CJ says to his dad. Cj hugs his dad. "thanks, dad." CJ says to his dad. "You 'welcome." his dad tells him. "Come on then honey lets go, we don't want to be late for work." Lois tells her husband, Clark. "Ok, honey." Clark says to Lois. Lois pulls Clark by the arm out the door and Clark talks to CJ while she is pulling him out the door. "I mean it CJ, I'm counting on you to be responsible, if anything happens." he says to CJ before they are out the door. "Ok, dad bye." CJ says to his dad and waves to them. CJ shuts the door and watches them leave out of the drive way. "Ok, who wants to play Spin the bottle and Truth or Dare?" Rose, CJ's cousin asks. "Ok, I'm in sis." Justin gives his sister a high five. "Are you in CJ?" Rose asks her cousin. "what's spin the bottle and truth or dare?" CJ asks Rose. "Your kidding, right?" Justin asks CJ. CJ shakes his head. "No" he tells them. "Ok here is how you play." Rose tells CJ. She puts the bottle on the floor and she spins it and it lands on Justin and she asks Justin "Truth or Dare?" And he picks dare and she tells him " I dare you to kiss me" and he does. CJ makes a weird face.

"That's disgusting. No way!" CJ tells them. "Oh come on, it won't hurt, its not like its life changing or anything." Justin tells CJ. " Besides if you don't, I will tell everyone that you sneak in your mom and dad's closet to watch them have sex and you "get off" when their doing it." Rose tells CJ. CJ made a mad face, "you wouldn't!" CJ tells her. "try me cous. I will." She tells CJ. CJ knows she will because she told everyone that he had a little "accident" when he was 6 years old when he wouldn't play with her. CJ lets out a frustrating sigh,. "Fine! But only just this once.." he tells her. His cousin jumps up and down and claps her hands. "Ok cool!" she tells him. "Lets get this over with." CJ says.( that's the last time I'm ever telling her anything)

They play it for a while after ordering and eating pizza. "Ok, we have an hour and a half until my mom and dad gets home, I think we should play something else." CJ tells them. "Oh, one last time ok, besides its your turn to spin and you have to pick dare because you always say truth." she tells CJ. "O k, fine but last time." He tells her. He spins it and it lands on Justin. "Ok, I want you and Justin to have anal sex without condoms and since you spinned, you get to be the bottom." she tells CJ. "What!" both Justin and CJ look at each other at the same time. "No, Way!" Cj tells her.

"Cous, you know what I have against you, you either do it or I will tell." She tells him. "I don't care if you tell Rose, I won't do it!" he tells her. CJ walks away,. "Fine then I guess I will have to use the big guns, if you won't do it I will tell everyone that your dad is Superman and I have pictures to prove it." she tells CJ. CJ stops walking. "FINE! But you better not tell no one! About my dad and what we are going to do Rose, I mean it!" CJ tells her. "Ok, both of you take off your clothes." she tell them both. They both do what she says. "Now CJ you give Justin a blow job so he can get hard." she tells CJ. CJ does what she tells him and before he knows it ,his cousin is hard as a rock. "Now here you go" She tells Justin. she hands Justin the lube and puts it on his fingers and touches CJ opening and CJ jumps a little. "What are you doing?" CJ asks nervously. "I have to pre-pare you, if I don't it will hurt cous, ok. Trust me." Justin tells CJ. "Ok, " Cj says. CJ shakes a little. "Just try to relax, it will be over soon, ok?" Justin tells CJ. "Ok" CJ says with a shaky voice Justin puts his fingers in CJ opening and CJ close his eyes tight and bites his bottom lip to keep from crying. "Ok brother I think he had enough relaxing time." she tells her brother. Justin looks at CJ and CJ had his eyes close tight. "You ready cous,?" Justin asks CJ. CJ bites his lip and still had his eyes closed tightly and nods his head yes. "Ok, just try staying relaxed." Justin tells CJ. CJ could feel Justin's penis at his opening and he goes in slowly and CJ grabs the couch tightly

And bites his lip until he bleeds. "Ok I'm going to go in and out ok, slowly so it won't hurt that much. Ok, cous,?" Justin tells Cj "I trust you." CJ says in a nervous and scared voice. Justin goes in and out slowly over and over until,…"Ok CJ I want you to hold the couch arm tightly." Justin tells Cj in a harsh voice. 'What why?" CJ asks with a panic voice. "Just do it!" Justin yells. "Ok," CJ says in a scared voice and does what he is told and Justin comes in CJ hard and CJ holds the couch arm tightly and screams and cries, after Justin pulls out and rests on the floor and cleans himself up and gets dressed in the bathroom and him and his sister hurries up and leaves. CJ stays right where he is and nobody notices him bleeding. He didn't know how long he was there until he until he hears a scream. "Oh My God, CJ!" His mom says. His mom can see the blood running down his back leg. Cj looks up at his mom, and then he notices her looking at his leg and he looks at it too and sees blood running down his leg to the carpet. His mom runs to him and tries to calm him down because once CJ saw the blood he started to shake and cry. "Ok, Chloe thanks for calling, I'm glad they made it over there ok, bye" Clark says to Chloe on the phone. he looks at his phone and tells Lois that her cousin called and then he looks up and drops the phone and sees CJ on the floor with blood coming out from underneath him and his mom was hugging him trying to calm him down. "What Happened!" Clark asks in a angry voice. CJ tells him everything and from that day one his cousins weren't allowed there alone with him anymore and nobody had spoken about that night anymore.

3 months later

One morning CJ wakes up and runs towards the bathroom and opens the toilet and empty's his stomach. "CJ that has been going on for 2 months and I think we should take you to the doctor." His mom tells him.

He looks and sees the shower curtain is up and hears the water going. "Sorry mom I didn't know you were in here. It's ok, but I do think we should go to the doctor. I would but you know dad he'll flip." CJ tells her. "Ok, just go to the kitchen and get something to eat and you are not going to school today." She says to CJ. He gets out and goes in the kitchen and tries to eat some cereal and try to keep it down and he hears his mom and dad arguing in the living room and his dad goes in the kitchen and gets out some orange juice. "I already told you Lois, we can't risk it. If there is something wrong and it's not humanly they will put him in the lab and use him as an experiment. I won't be able to handle that." He says to Lois. "I'm sorry. But Clark, what if it's life threating and he dies? Then what?" Lois tells Clark. Clark looks at Lois with scared and shocking eyes because he can't believe she said that to him. Just then Zatana breaks the conversation. "May I suggest my brother, he is a Med wizard and all." Zatana says to them both. "I can't risk it.!" Clark says to Lois and Zatana. "We can't risk it Clark, not I, its CJ were talking about. Fine then Clark, if something else goes wrong we will go see her brother, understand?" She tells Clark. Clark close his eyes and nods. "Good because I am not going to bury our son." she says to Clark. CJ thinks back when it all started, the puking, private bleeding. It started after Justin and him had sex. "Maybe it's some STD from Justin fucking me." CJ says in his cereal. Lois and Clark look at CJ and CJ takes his eyes off of his cereal and looks at them. "What? It could be." CJ says to them. The rest of the day went by as usual, puking. When night time comes, they all go to bed, CJ screams in pain and Clark and Lois rush in his room, Lois turns on the light while Clark goes to him. CJ is tossing and turning. "Son what's wrong?" His dad asks with a scared voice. "Make it stop please dad, please it hurts!." CJ pleas with his dad . "Son please show me where it hurts." his dad asks. CJ puts his dad's hand where it hurts at. His dad starts to shake and gets scared. "Dad I need to go to the doctor, please." CJ tells his dad. His dad has tears in his eyes and closes and opens them. "Please dad!" CJ begs his dad. CJ has tears in his eyes. "Ok, we'll go see Zatana's brother but, if something sounds fishy or anything we will leave because you are not go to any lab. His dad says with a scared voice. Ok, lets go. Come on put your arms up, you are not going to walk, I'm going to carry you." his dad tells him CJ puts his arms up, His dad carries him. Clark, CJ, Lois, Chloe, Oliver Rose and Justin all go to Zatana's place and they go to her brother's hospital.

To Read what happens next, please stay toned! Please leave NICE COMMETS ONLY!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, ****At The Hospital**

**( CJ, his dad, mom, aunt, uncle, cousins, and Zatana, arrive at the entrance of Dr. Harry Potter-Malfoy's hospital. His dad is still carrying him and CJ puts a hand where it hurts at, his groin. He bites his bottom lip, until he bleeds and closes his eyes tightly) **

"**Dad, it hurts." he tells his dad with a crying voice. " I know son, just hold on." His dad tells him with a very concerned voice.(His dad and everybody rushes in the waiting room, Zatana goes to the front and rings the bell.)**

"**Yes, how may I help you?" a nurse asks her. "yes, my friends son is in pain and I need to see Dr. Potter-Malfoy." Zatana tells her. "Ok, which one?" the nurse asks Zatana. " Harry Potter-Malfoy only, I'm his sister, Zatana and we need to see him immediately!" **

**Zatana says to the nurse. "Ok, will you all please follow me." the nurse says to them. " Ok." Zatana says. (Zatana, and everybody follows the young nurse to a room.) "Now, may I please have you fill out this paper." ( the young nurse hands Lois the clipboard with the paper on it.) " what is this paper about?" Lois asks the young nurse. "Oh, nothing really, you just write down what his symptoms are and permission to draw blood and to do a further exam" the young nurse says to Lois.**

**(Lois looks at Clark and Clark closes his eyes and nods his head yes, Lois bites her bottom lip and fills out the paper and hands it back to the young nurse) "now, will you please lay him down on the bed um… ( the young nurse looks at the forum) Mr. Kent, and Dr. Harry Potter-Malfoy will see you very shortly" **

**the young nurse says to Clark (as she leaves out the door. Clark starts laying his son down on the bed slowly and his son grabs a hold of his shirt and closes his eyes tighter and bites his bottom lip.) " it's ok son, it'll all be ok, were here." his dad tells him (trying to calm his son down. CJ is on the bed in fetal position, biting his bottom lip, until he bleeds and still has his hands where it hurts at. All was quit until the door was half way open and they could see and hear a guy standing there talking to someone and with a folder that has CJ's paper that Lois filled out on top of the folder.)**

"**Ok, funny honey, I'll see you at lunch, love you too baby, see you soon, ( Dr. Harry Potter-Malfoy was laughing) "ok, bye." the doctor says.**

**( then he came in the room and walked over to Lois, Clark and CJ while looking at the paper that's on the folder with a pen in his hand. Dr. Potter-Malfoy begins talking to them while still staring at the paper.) "Ok, it says here that you are having pain in your groin and you have been throwing up" **

**Dr. Potter-Malfoy says.(he puts the folder down and puts on gloves and goes back to the folder that has CJ's paper on it .) "is this correct, um…CJ?" the doctor asks.( Dr. Potter- Malfoy looks up at his patient. CJ was rolling back and forth still in fetal position with his arms wrapped around his lower stomach.) "yes" CJ says in a small painful voice. "ok, I am going to have to ask you to sit up and take off all your clothes, except your underwear and put this on." **

**the doctor says to CJ.( Dr. Potter-Malfoy hands CJ a gown. CJ tries to sit up, but no success. His dad was about to walk over there to help him until , Dr. Potter-Malfoy walks up to him first and has out a hand.)**

" **here let me help you." Dr. Potter-Malfoy says to CJ.( CJ looks at his hand and then looks at him and takes his hand and Dr. Potter- Malfoy helps him up.) " there you go, here you might want some privacy " Dr. Potter-Malfoy says (while closing the curtain around CJ.) **

" **I haven't seen you in a while, sis. How are things doing since your father died? Dr. Potter-Malfoy asks Zatana. " Fine, hard, but fine" Zatana says to her brother. ( Dr. Potter- Malfoy looks at CJ's parents.) " is there any reason why his groin hurts? Mr. and Mrs. Kent?" Dr. Potter-Malfoy asks CJ's parents. " No, there should be no reason why, Dr. Potter-Malfoy." Clark says to the doctor. ( CJ uncovers the curtain and he has on the gown, sitting up, Dr. Potter-Malfoy goes over to CJ.) **

" **Ok, CJ I am going to examine your groin and other parts. I would like for you to lay down please, ok?" Dr. Potter- Malfoy asks CJ. (CJ looks at his parents and then at him and nods and lays down.) " Ok, lets begin." Dr. Potter-Malfoy says (while putting the curtain around them) **

" **ok, CJ I am going to put my hands right here and examine you and if anything hurts you tell me on a scale between one and ten, ten being the worst, ok?" Dr. Potter-Malfoy says to CJ. "ok" CJ says to the doctor. ( the doctor examines CJ's groin and CJ grabs a hold of the bed frame and squeezes it tight, closes his eyes tightly and bites his bottom lip, until it bleed.) " CJ, I need you to tell me on a scale bet…." (the doctor couldn't finish is sentence because CJ interrupts him.)" It's a ten, a ten doctor" CJ yells at the doctor in a painful voice (as his eyes are closed tightly and his bottom lip bleeding) **

" **ok, CJ, I am going to examine your testicles , if they hurt you tell me bet…." the doctor says. (Before he was cut off by CJ.) " a scale between one and ten, ten being the worst, I know doc." CJ says to the doctor with tears running down his cheeks ( the doctor examines CJ's testicles, CJ had no time to react to the pain he just yells at the doctor) **

" **A ten! Doctor a ten!" CJ yells to him with a cry. " ok, CJ, Ok now I am going to get some Jell like substance to examine your anal area, ok? The doctor tells CJ (as the doctor goes out of the curtain and puts some jelly like substance on 2 fingers and was about to go back in the curtain until, Justin stands up quickly)" what are you going to do to him now, can't you see you already caused him enough pain"? Justin says to the doctor with a nervous voice. ( everyone looks at Justin including the doctor, but the doctor just ignores him and goes back in the curtain where CJ is. CJ looks at the doctor's fingers that have jell on them and looks at him nervously.)**

"**Ok, CJ I would like for you to stand up and bend over just a little, ok. I promise this won't hurt too much, ok?" the doctor tells CJ. (CJ breathes out very slowly, and stands up and bends over) "ok" CJ says with a nervous voice. " ok, now I would like for you to just relax and take slow deep breathes ok and remember I will not hurt you, ok?"**

**the doctor tells CJ. " ok." CJ says to the doctor. ( the doctor puts two fingers in CJ and CJ takes slow deep breathes) " Ok, CJ I would like for you to cough on a count of three, ok?" the doctor tells to CJ. " ok." CJ says. " ok, one, two, three, cough." (CJ coughs two or three times.) " ok, I'm done with that" ( the doctor says as he was taking his fingers out and they had heavy blood on them. The doctor slowly takes off his gloves and puts them in a bag.) " ok, CJ you can sit back down now." The doctor says to him (while the doctor is moving the curtain back. The doctor grabs a chair and looks at CJ after writing everything down.) **

"**I'm going to ask you a few questions and some of the questions can be uncomfortable to answer, so I think it will be best to have everyone leave, except your parents if you all don't mind." The doctor looks at everyone.**

" **no, we don't mind, come on you guys, lets go get something to drink, I'll show you the food court." Zatana says to everyone.( everyone leaves out the door and Justin and Rose looks at CJ with a warning glare in their eyes before they left. They shut the door and the doctor looks at CJ.) **

" **CJ, I want you to be very truthful with these questions I'm going to ask you, ok?" the doctor tells CJ, (CJ closes his eyes and nods.) " ok, how long have you been hurting"? the doctor asks CJ. " I have been hurting for 2 and a half months, but it wasn't this bad at first. I have also been puking for 2 and a half months, every few hours all day long." CJ tells the doctor, (after CJ puts a hand on his stomach.) **

"**ok," the doctor says to CJ while looking at his file and writes some things down. "these next two questions might be uncomfortable to answer , but I need you to be honest with me, ok" (The doctor looks at CJ with a serous look.) " Are you sexually active?" the doctor asks CJ, CJ signs, "yes, I am." CJ says to the doctor. ( CJ bites his bottom lip.) **

"**ok, are you gay"? the doctor asks CJ. " No way in Hell! That I'm gay, why would you ask a question like that." CJ tells the doctor in a harsh tone. (The doctor signs and puts a hand on his shoulder.) " CJ, there was heavy blood on my gloved fingers when I examined you, and one of the signs is forced sex with an object or another man forcing you." **

**the doctor tells CJ with concern in his voice. ( CJ closes his eyes and tears go run down his cheeks.) " if someone did that to you, you need to tell me" the doctor tells CJ. ( CJ still has his eyes closed and tears still running down his cheeks) **

" **It was 3 months ago, I begged my mom and dad to let me and my cousins stay home alone, they agreed, when they left, me and my cousins played, Spin the bottle and Truth or dare. I spend the bottle and it landed on Justin my cousin and my other cousin, Rose, told me I had to pick dare and she dared me to have sex with Justin ( CJ breathes out slowly with his eyes still closed) **

**without a condom, at first I refused, but then she told me something that pissed me off so, then I told her I will do it. So, we did it, it was slow at first but ,then he told me to grab the couch tightly and I did because I was scared and the next thing I know is that my ass hurts and that he was squeezing my testicles until they felt like they were about to bust. The next thing I know I heard my mom screaming and my cousins were gone and blood on my legs. Two weeks after that happened, I saw light blood on my boxers, I though nothing of it, then a few days after I started puking everyday constantly and now my groin started hurting really bad that's how I ended up here." CJ says to the doctor. **

**( CJ opens his eyes and sees the doctor writing everything down and his mom and dad looking mad and scared. " you didn't tell us that he grabbed your private area and squeezed and besides how could he had done that without…" his dad says to his son.( CJ had tears in his eyes and looks at his father.) **

" **he used it on me dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I'm so sorry." CJ says to his dad with tears running down his cheeks. ( now Clark was mad, madder then even his wife had seen him, but he refused to let the doctor see it.) " CJ you said that you had light bleeding coming from your private, your penis I assume, right?" the doctor asks him. **

**(and CJ nods his head yes.) " I am going to have a nurse come in here and draw some blood and take a semen sample, ok.?" the doctor tells CJ. ( Clark and Lois looks at each other and then at CJ.) " ok, is this all confidential, and I mean everything, even what I told you?" **

**CJ asks the doctor with concern in his voice. " yes, CJ everything is, no government is involved, not even the president can get your file without mine and your permission ok, it is just me, you and your parents, I promise you all. I keep my promises. **

**Now a nurse will be in here very shortly, ok." he says to CJ and his parents. " ok," CJ says .(the doctor takes CJ's file and leaves out the door. Clark sits on the bed next to his son and looks at him.) "CJ, how hard did he squeezed you?" his father asks him (with anger in his voice, CJ looks at him with tears in his eyes.) **

" **the very next time I masturbated I came blood." CJ tells his dad. His dad gets up fast and runs his hands through his hair thinking, oh my god! he's sterile, I just know he is.( Clark thinking) (the next thing they hear is a knock at the door and then it opens and out comes a beautiful young women, about CJ's age with long, blond hair and one green eye and one gray eye, holding a tray.) **

" **ok, my name is Drayona Potter- Malfoy, and I am going to draw some blood but, first things first." she tells CJ, (she hands CJ a cup and a magazine full of nude women pictures.) "I'm going to need a sample, you can go to the bathroom." she says to him, while she is putting on gloves. **

**(CJ just looks at his parents and then at her.) "well go on" she says to him (while she is shooing him to go to the bathroom and he goes to the bathroom. She gets out a needle and everything she needs to draw his blood with. It has been almost an half and still no sign of him coming out of the bathroom. **

**Drayona is waiting right by the door and knocks.) " come one, sweetie you have been in there for almost an hour, is everything alright?" she asks with concern in her voice. " um, yeah I'm almost done, I'll be out in a minute, please give me more time, I can do this." he says with a scared voice. " ok, hon. I'll wait" she says to him behind a closed door. "thank you". he says to her. "your welcome" she says with knowing in her voice.**

**2 and a half hours later: **

**he comes out of the bathroom with a cup full of what looks like blood. Drayona is turned around doing some else. CJ's dad sees the cup full of blood and concern is written all over his face) " ok, your done" she says (while turning around to face CJ and she puts a hand over her mouth.) " oh my god" She says in a whisper. **

" **here you go." CJ says to Drayona and hands her the cup. Drayona looks at the cup in her hand and she puts it down on her tray and has a needle and a rubber tie in her hand.) " now will you please sit down on the bed." she tells CJ. " ok," CJ says to her (while he sits down on the bed, she wraps the rubber tie on his arm and puts the needle where she is suppose to draw blood from and looks at CJ with concern in her voice.) **

"**now, this is going to hurt, ok" she says to CJ. "ok" CJ says to her. (She puts the needle in his arm and draws blood, two or three vials of it and takes the needle out and takes the rubber tie off of his arm and puts the tie and used needle in the trash and labels the blood vials and puts them in her tray.) " thank you, sweetie" she says to him (and she leaves) **

**2 hours later **

**( the door opens and in comes Dr. Harry Potter-Malfoy with a few brochures in his hand and CJ's test results. The doctor sits down on his chair and looks at CJ with concern. The doctor breathes out.) **

" **CJ, I'm going to ask you again, was it light bleeding? And you have been throwing up for the past two and a half months?" the doctor asks CJ. "yes" CJ says to the doctor. " well, I ran your blood test 10 times getting the same results. Here" the doctor says to CJ (and hands CJ two brochures, CJ reads the brochures, one that says **

" **HARRY POTTER- MALFOY'S MALE PREGNANCY, CHILD BIRTH CLASS and the other one said " HARRY POTTER- MALFOY'S MALE PREGNANCY, PARENTING MINISTERY. CJ looks at the doctor with a mad face and throws the brochures back at him.) **

"**why did you give me those male pregnancy brochures, I am NOT pregnant with my cousin's baby." He says with a anger in his voice. " CJ your test results show very high HCG level and HCG is only found in pregnant women, I'm sorry, but you are." **

**the doctor says to CJ. CJ grabs one of the chairs and throws it at the doctor, thankfully he ducked. " I'M NOT PREGNANT! CJ yells at the doctor (and sits down on the floor with his arms wrapped around his stomach and his faced buried with his arms. "I'm not pregnant." he says with a scared and crying voice. (His dad goes over to him and wraps his arms around him and calms him down. **

" **shh, son everything is going to be ok, I promise, I'm here, I'm here" his dad rocks him back and forth. CJ looks at his dad with tears in his eyes and hugs him.) " I'm sorry dad, I'm so sorry, you gave me responsibility for just a few hours and now I have responsibility for a life. I'm sorry." CJ says to his dad. **

**(CJ puts his head back down and both him and his dad cries and just for a moment it felt like there was no one else there, but them two, but only for a moment.) " here son, lets get back on the bed and calm down, ok?" his dad tells him (and CJ nods, His dad helps him up to the bed and sits down with him. The doctor cautiously sits back down on the chair) **

" **about the sperm sample, the reason why you have been hurting is that you have an infection in your testicles and I am going to have to give you a shot in both of your testicles, for it to clear up, ok." the doctor tells CJ. (CJ looks at him with a scared face and then he looks at his dad.)**

"**I'm here son, I'm not going anywhere" his dad tells CJ. " ok, well then I would like for you to lay down and put your feet up on these stirrups" the doctor says (while he puts them out and grabs two shots and puts a curtain around them. CJ lays down and puts his feet up on the stirrups and his dad stands right by his side, holding his hand. him and his dad looks at each other.) **

" **when I count to three I need you to take a deep breath ok.?" the doctor says (while he is sitting on a chair by CJ's legs with one of CJ's testicles in one his hands and the shot in the other.) " ok" CJ says with a scared voice (and looking at his dad.) " ok, one,… two,….. three take a deep breathe." the doctor told CJ (and CJ takes a deep breath and the doctor gives CJ the shot and CJ squeezes his dad's hand and tears go down his cheeks.) **

"**Ok, now the other one" the doctor says, (and he does the same to the other one. And throws away the needles and gloves and he writes down on his clip board.) " you may get up and put on your clothes" he says to CJ,(and CJ's dad helps him get up and puts the curtain around them and helps him get dress and undoes the curtain again. **

**The doctor signs his release forms.) " ok, you should be able to masturbate without coming blood and at good timing, if you know what I mean ok, and I am going to have to order you to go to these classes, both of them I think you need to know everything about your situation ." the doctor says to CJ, (while handing him the brochures back and writing down a prescription.) **

" **here is a prescription for prenatals" the doctor tears it off his tab and has it out for CJ to take from his hand and CJ was about to get it before the doctor pulls it back.) " and I am ordering you to take these everyday, no skipping, you got it,?" the doctor says with a serious voice before giving it to CJ.) **

" **besides with you being half human and kryptonain." the doctor tells CJ. (everyone's eyes opened wide including Clark's) " Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, not a word, I promise. I'll see you at the parenting and child birth classes CJ, oh, by the way, I'll see you every week since you are part human, bye." **

**(the doctor waves when he is leaving out the door, then after him everyone else leaves out the door CJ puts his hand on his stomach and closes his eyes and the only one thing on CJ's mind was). I Can't tell Justin that he is going to be a father, **

**Like it? Post nice comments only **

**I will continue it! **


	3. Chapter 3 At Home

Hi, sorry that this chapter might be shorter then the other onesL

Here We Go!

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3 AT HOME

( Clark, Lois and CJ go in the waiting room where the rest of the family was at. Justin has his head down with his hands on his neck, looking nervous.

Rose, and Zatana are talking to each other. Chloe and Oliver sees Lois, Clark and CJ coming and they go to them.) Oliver: Hey, how did it go? Is he going to be ok? Chloe: yeah, cous. (Clark and Lois look at CJ, Oliver and Chloe follow there eyes looking at CJ, he has his hand on his stomach staring off into space, looking sad.) Clark: will tell you later ok, chlo, right now I think we need to go home. Lois: yeah, cous, besides we need to get some more sleep. (Chloe looks at Oliver then back at Lois and Clark.) Chloe: ok cous, but you need to tell us sooner or later and I prefer sooner. Lois: ok, we will, night Chloe and Oliver. (Lois gives Chloe a hug) Chloe: it's going to be ok, cous. Were here for you guys, no matter what. Call me sometime ok? ( chloe says to Lois while giving her a hug her.) Lois: I will, chlo. Bye. Chloe: Ok, bye.( Oliver, Chloe and their kids leave. Soon after, Clark, Lois, CJ and Zatana leave. Clark, Lois and CJ arrive at home from the hospital.) CJ: I think I'm going to go back to bed.( CJ says while going up the stairs.) Clark: No, son I think we need to discuss this. (CJ stops walking up the stairs, turns and faces his dad.) CJ: discuss what dad, I'm pregnant! Clark: Discuss everything son, from prenatal visits, to classes and childbirth. This is a big responsibility, are you sure your ready to handle this kind of commitment?

CJ: Well, I will have to, it doesn't look like I have much of a choice here, dad. ( CJ says while pointing to his stomach.) Clark: I know, son it's just I want you to enjoy being a kid, instead of being a parent. You only get to be a kid once. CJ: Well, that ended when Justin decide to play lovers. I don't care what you or mom says or thinks, I'm keeping this baby. ( CJ says with his hand on his stomach. His dad puts a hand on his shoulder and looks him in the eye with a serious look.) Clark: Son, we don't even know if it's healthy for your human half to carry a baby, none the less give birth to one. It's just I'm telling you, you have other options, but if you chose to keep it, were here for you through the easy times and through the hard ones.( CJ puts a hand on top of his dad's on CJ's shoulder, CJ has a tear running down his cheek.) CJ: Thanks, dad. Lois: Were both going with you to all your classes and appointments, Ok? (CJ nods his head) CJ: Ok. Clark: Good, now go and get some more sleep.( CJ yawns loud) CJ: Ok, goodnight. (CJ says while grabbing his brochures and going back up the stairs .When CJ was fully upstairs his parents start talking, what they don't know is that CJ went into the nearest closet from the kitchen and listened. Clark runs a hand through his hair.) Clark: CJ's going to be a mom, I can't believe it Lois and at 16. That's young. (Lois is behind Clark and wrapped her arms around him.) Lois: Well, we had him at 16, what's the difference, and don't give me " he's too young speech," he's the most responsible guy that I know, besides you. Come on Smallville , there is more to it then that, that your not telling me. (Clark signs. And puts one hand on his face and starts to cry. Lois wraps her arms around him tighter and he hugs her and hides his face into her chest and cries.) Lois: Oh, Smallville, what is it? ( she asks him, Clark looks up and his face is all red from crying and he has a tears still running down his cheeks.) Clark: What if he dies giving birth Lois, or what if something goes wrong during the pregnancy. When we went to the doctor, I thought it would be something else, like a hernia. Nothing would have me imagine that it could be a baby. ( Lois hugs him again and Clark is still crying in her arms.) Lois: you're his father, Clark and I'm his mother we will be there and help him if something goes wrong, will handle it like we always do, as a family. ( Lois lifts his head up and looks in his tearful eyes.) Lois: How about we go back to bed too, Ok? Clark: Ok. ( Clark says and he wipes his eyes and blows his nose a with toilet tissue and they go upstairs after turning off the kitchen light and going to their room. What they didn't know was at the top of the stairs in the closet, CJ was listening to everything that they had said and the pain in his father's voice made him sad and scared too and made his eyes and ears open to reality, the strongest and the toughest man he ever knew braking down and crying and that made him start to cry too. Then he heard his parents door start to open and he runs to his room and lays down, pretending to be asleep, thank god, because his dad opens his door and sits down at the end of the bed and looks at CJ "sleeping" form and signs.) Clark: CJ, me and your mom are here for you and ( Clark swallows hard.) our grandchild, it's just the reason why I asked you, if you were ready for this kind of commitment is because I don't want you to look back and regret all of this and wish that you could have changed that night with your cousin. I don't want you to feel vulnerable because you got pregnant, your still a kid, my kid. Just don't tone us out. When it's time for you to ( Clark takes a deep breath and lets it out.) give birth, I'm here for you and so is your mother. ( Clark kisses his forehead and stairs at him) Clark: I'm sorry I wasn't there that night when your cousins where here, I just want to tell you this, the son becomes the father, the father becomes the son, that's what my biological father told me when I found out you were mine. When you were 6 years old I was thankful and proud that you were mine and I don't have no regrets about you. I am not the strongest man, when my family has problems or someone is hurt I sometimes break down, even the man of still needs to break down and cry, the reason why I'm telling you this is because you don't need to show being brave or strong when you feel like crying out for help, that's what makes you human as well as a kryptonain. We'll love you no matter what CJ, always remember that my son, always, night. ( He leaves out the door and shuts it.) CJ: I love you too, dad (CJ says with tears running down his cheeks) and I know I'm going to be a good dad, because I was raised by the best. ( CJ finally falls a sleep a short time later, while falling a sleep the one and only thing on his mind was, "I wonder how my dad would acted when I'm in pain giving birth to his grandchild.")

that's all for right now, will update again soon. Please write nice comments. Thank you.


End file.
